The invention relates to a change calculating apparatus for calculating change by subtracting the amount of sales to a customer from the data of the money received from the customer, which is adaptable for an electronic cash register, for example.
In a conventional cash register, an operator, after inputting the purchasing amount of the customer, inputs the amount of money received from the customer to automatically obtain the change. By convention, the operator operates the keys to input all of the numerals representing the amount of the received money into the cash register. For example, when the data of the money received from the customer is 145.32 dollars, the operator successively pushes keys in the order of 1, 4, 5, 3, 2. However, such a key operation is troublesome for the operator, frequently leading to erronous keying of the received money.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a change calculating apparatus in which the keying operation of the received money by an operator is performed in a simple manner and a correct calculation of change is ensured.